


You will be sorry

by sensensen



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensensen/pseuds/sensensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root is sorry when she comes near Finch and Reese again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will be sorry

Finch: Who is that, lying on the ground? Is that Root? Oh my, she is bleeding!

Reese: Don’t worry, Finch, she will live. It's a little punishment… and revenge. I've told her not to come any near to us again, or she will be sorry. She just wouldn't listen.

Root (sobbing): How would I know you were also here?!! I was just shopping!

Reese: Not my business. I have sent you the app which would alert you when you get within 110 meters of us. And we also have an app that would alert us if you are within 100 meters of us. So when the alarm rings, I shoot. Next time, it won’t be the knee.


End file.
